Leaving For The Best, Returning to Face Y You Left
by ShouldHaveNeverMetU
Summary: Bella and Emmett Swan were always bullied, in freshmen year of high school. And by none other than Edward Cullen and his group. Fleeing from the torture, they moved in with there mom. And now senior year, there back… in the small town of Forks.
1. Chapter 1

****

A/n: Hey guys hope you like my new fanfic!!! Give me some comments to make it better! Review!!!

Thanks~ Ever :)

* * *

Summary:

**Bella and Emmett Swan were always bullied, in freshmen year of high school. And by none other than Edward Cullen and his posse. Fleeing from the torture, they moved in with there mom. And now senior year, there back… in the small town of Forks. **

**Leaving for the Best, and Retuning to Face the Reason You Left**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Emmett were going to be late for our flight if you don't hurry up." I yell from the stairs, to Emmett, My big Brother. My name was Bella Swan. Right now we were going to catch a plane to Seattle, Washington, then meet our father, and drive to our hometown of Forks. We lived in Forks with our Father untill Freshmen year of high school. We left that year because of our little problem. Wanna know what that little problem was?

Bullying.

Me and Emmett were the geeks of our school. We terrorized by Edward Cullen, and his friends, which include; Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Rosalie Hale. The reason they bullied me was because I wore glasses, had braces, acne all over, and was very short. I had plain brown hair, and muddy brown eyes. Nothing special. Emmett was bullied because he also had acne, dark brown hair, small for his age, a little chubby, and no mucsle what-so-ever. I remember the day we left Forks as if it was yesterday.

*FlashBack*

**Freshmen Year of Forks High**

"Look at those losers." Edward said pointing at us. His crowd burst out laughing. It was Lunch right now, and me and Emmett were in the hall way, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Yeah, were the losers." Emmett said muttering sarcastically to himself.

"What was that Swan?"

"Nothing at all Captain Fuck off." Well Emmett was still Emmett, geeky or not. Edward then proceeded to push Emmett against the lockers. And stare him down.

"What did you call me?"

"Captain Fuck Off, didnt you hear me? Dude you should get your ears chec-" Emmett was interupted by Edward punching him square in the nose. Emmett fell to the ground holding his nose, trying to stop the newly found blood coming from his nose. Edward then kicked Emmett in the stomach. And stood back, looked at Emmy and laughed. He then turned to me with a smug look on his face. He pushed me up against the lockers next to Emmett, and stared at me.

"Give me your money Swan." he said.

" I don't have any money." I said a little scared of what he might do to me.

"Liar, I know you have money, now give it to me."

" I told you I dont have." I said again.

"Bitch!" He proceeded to punch me in the face, just as he had Emmett.

"Wusses!" He said kicking Emmett in the stomach again before leaving and laughing.

We got to the office together, and called Charlie, our Dad, telling him we were going to live with Mom.

He came to pick us up, and we left the next day. That was the last time I ever saw Forks, again.

*End FlashBack*

But we were different now. And we wouldnt stand for that crap. After we moved in with our Mom, Renee, and her new husband, Phil, things changed for the better. Phil helped Emmett lose all his fat, and changed that into massive muscle. Emmett had a huge growth spurt and doesnt have any acne anymore. Many girls drool over him. And he welcomes it.

As for me, well lets say I changed a whole lot more than Emmett. I used to be 5'1 and now im about 5'7. I no longer have glasses, contacts. Sometimes, I even wear colored ones. I got my braces taken off, and my hair was very long and had some blonde highlights. I had curves in all the right places, and most would say I was absolutley beautiful.

Well I guess you have to be, when your a Victoria Secret model. Yes, you heard me im a model. None the less a Victoria Secret model. I was known as The Silver Devil, or The Dark Angel. Either way the name both shows that there are two sides of me. I can be an angel but, still be dark and scary. I can be a Devil but, still pure. I never went by my real name because I didnt want any publicity.

I was also, a designer. My clothing line was called 'Izzy Is.' I designed teen clothing and have been for the past 2 years. I was very doubtfull that people would like it at first, but after the first week of sales, the rating of my desgins were off the charts. I made lots of money off this and modeling. Once I had tons of money I bought myself a black Porches, and a brand new silver Lotus Evora(Link in Profile.) I love fast cars. :)

Emmett also had a major breakthrough. He became pro athlete, Carthy Gray_. (A/n:IDK where I got last name) _He was offered many scholarships for football, baseball. He wasnt sure which he wanted more. He also made tons of money off this, and bought himself a jeep. Emmett did some male modeling for a few months before quitting, deciding modeling wasnt for him.

And lastly we were in a band. Me, lead singer, Emmett on drums and backup singer, Lucas (18) on Guitar, and Seth(17) on Guitar/Base with backup vocals. Our band was called 'The Anonymous.' And once again we went under fake names: Emmett was Max, and mine was Juliet we were twins. I wore green contacts and put on fake highlights to make sure no one recgonised band knew who we really were, and they never said anything. I usually wrote all the songs with Seths help. They were about various thing, such as break ups, fighting, abandonment, death, being abused, and getting over things. Me and Seth were dating. We started dating a little after our first concert. He new about our move and was Ok with it. We both decided to visit each other over breaks.

So yeah, I bet you can see just how much we have changed. And now for our Senior Year of High School instead of being home schooled, we will be finsihing our education where we left off. At Forks High. In the rainy town of Forks, Washington. Why, we were going back? 2 reasons. One I want a normal life for once. Two, so that I can get my revenge on Edward. He made my life a living hell. Now I just have to decide how to get back at him. Emmett also wanted revenge, but mostly wanted a to be little bit more normal than usual.

Emmett ran down the stairs carrying his bag and yelling "Lets get this show on the road."

He then hopped into the taxi that had just pulled up in front of our house. I got in after him, and put my earphones in my ears, and waited paitently to get to the airport.

Once we arrived, we grbbed our stuff and entered the airport. A hour later, we were on our plane to Seattle.

Somewhere along the line I fell asleep, and when I awoke Emmett was shaking my shoulder telling me to get up. There was announcment saying that we should be landing in 5 minutes.

Once we landed, Me and Emmett grabbed our things and exited the plane. After 10 minutes of looking for Charlie we decided to call him. I took out my phone and saw the message:

'One New Voicemail'

I went to my voicemail and listened to the call it was from Charlie,

"Hey Bells, I can't wait to see you tomorow, I will be there when you land. Tell Emmett I called. Bye." After I listen to the message again, I groan. Emmett looks at me wierd and I just show him the message. Once he heard it, he also groans.

"Now, What?" asks Emmett

"Call a Taxi?"

"Sure." He says as I start dialing the number for the taxi. We didnt have to worry about luggage because we sent our stuff over yesterday. The taxi pulled up 10 minutes later, and we both hopped in, and gave directions to Charlies house.

When we arrived at the house, we payed the driver and looked to see Charlies Police Crusier in the drive way. We walk up to the door, and Emmett rings the door bell. About 30 seconds later Charlie opens the door.

"Hello who is i-" he finally looks at us and he looks shocked. We smile at him and I pull him into a big hug. When I let him go Emmett hugs him.

"Hey, Dad!!!!!!" we both scream at him.

"Guys, What are you doing here? You arent supposed to be here till tomorow." he says while opening he door for us.

"Well, actually the mistake is on your part daddy-o. You were supposed to pick us up today, but sadly you werent there so we decided to call a taxi and surprise you!" Emmett said booming with laughter. See, Emmett will be the one to laugh about someone forgetting to pick us up.

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that. I've been very busy signing for all of your things. Oh, and Bells I got a call from Victoria. Telling me to tell you to call her when you got here."

"Ok Dad thanks. I'm going to check out my room. You know, Start unpacking and stuff." I started walking up the stairs, to my room. My room was fairly big. My closet was the size of Charlies room. Pretty big. After I got my big income of cash, I decided to buy Charlie a huge house, and have everything setup for me and Emmett. Even though we never had been back since we left in Freshmen year, I trusted my realtor.

"Oh, and Bella don't forget you have school tomorow." Charlie called from down stairs.

"Kay." I yell as I continue up the stairs and into my room. Once I get into my room I see its just how my realtor, Michelle, had described it. The pillows and comforter were a dark blue, with a square design. I walk over to my desk and drop my bag on the floor. I locate the bathroom, and when my eyes fall on my closet I feel a huge overwelming feeling overcome me. I have never seen my new closet yet. I run over to the double doors, and pull them open. I gasp.

Inside had aisles of clothing. Shoes, Purses, Jewlrey, Lingerie, Tops, Skirts, Pants, Dresses, Sun Glasses, and Make-up. Some of which were my 'Izzy is' clothing line and merchandise for 'The Anonymous', and there was even some for Carthy Gray.

I slowly walk through the aisles looking at all the clothings. Once I decide on an outfit for school tomorrow, I walk out of the closet and look at the clock. 7:00 pm, I decide to call Victoria.

"This is V."

"This is Dark Angel, Bella." I say mocking her proffesional voice.

"Oh! Hello, Bella! Im sorry I didnt look at the caller ID. I've been very busy."

"Dont worry about it V. So Charlie said you called?"

"Oh, yes I wanted to make sure that you had arrived safetly, and wanted to ask you to do me a favor."

"Well, I made it to Forks safetly, and what is this favor you wanted?"

"Well there is this REALLY BIG fashion show thats coming up and well, I wanted you to be main model?"

"Victoria, we talked about this already, I told you the whole point of me moving in with my dad was so that I could be normal." I said, leaving out the other reason why I moved here.

"Awww, please Bells, this is a personal favor! Please do it for me?" She said begging.

"Wait... what do I get if I do this?" I ask wondering what I could get from this.

"Anything!" she practically screamed into the phone.

"Okay... How about anything I buy from Victoria Secret is Free? And don't worry I wont empty your stores."

"Deal! The show is next month, the 18th, be there at 4 pm. I take it that your taking my jet? And Emmett is coming?"

"The jet would be nice, and Lemme go ask Emmett if he wants to come." I say starting to get up, and walking to Emmetts room.

"Hey, Emmett! Theres a fashion show next month you coming with?" I yell through the door.

"Definatly!" He yells back.

"Hey im back V. you hear that?"

"Yup. I will fax you the details later. And send you, your card for free stuff." she said mumbling the last part.

"Ok, V, Bye." I hear her say goodbye, then I hang up. I look at the clock again, now its 7:35 pm. Damn. I had'nt realized we talked so long.

I decide to take a shower but then I was then interrupted by the doorbell ringing. It had to be our cars. I run out of my room, and see Emmett right behind me, also running for the door. We both slide to a stop at the front door, then straighten ourselves out and open the door. We see a middle aged man standing there and he says:

"Ummmm... I have 3 car deliveries for Isabella and Emmett Swan. A black Porches, A silver Lotus Evora, and a black Jeep." he said while looking at his clipboard.

"That be us." Emmett said grinning widely.

"Oh well if you could sign here for the cars, then im off." he said while handing us a pen and clip board. We both signed and he gave us our keys and drove off.

Me and Emmett turn to eachother slowly, and grin even wider then before. Abuptly we both run over to our cars and inspect it, making sure there arent any scratches or dents.

After about 10 minutes of inspecting we drove our cars into the garage, and walked back into the house. It was almost time for dinner so Charlie said we could order Pizza.

About 2 hour later, we had eaten, showered, and unpacked. I was downstairs turning off the lights. I walked up the stairs and stopped at Emmetts door, and knocked.

"Hey, Emmy?" I called as I opened the door.

"Yeah, over here." Emmett called from the right corner.

"Hey I was wondering what were going to do tomorrow?"

"Umm, Well were taking seperate cars, then meeting up in th parking lot." he said looking confused.

"No, I mean what are we going to do about _them?" _I say hinting on THEM.

"Ohhh. We are going to strutt our stuff, and show them who the real beauty queens are." he said in a girly voice. I just look at him odd for a moment, then start laughing at him. Or should I say HER.

"Seriously Bells, it will be fine." he said reassuringly.

"Ok, Emmy. Night." I say and leave his room.

Once I get to my room, I fall on the bed and start thinking. _What was going to happen tomorrow? What if they left like we did. Then what? _I have no idea. But I fell asleep with one thought:

Show them who the real Beauty Queen is.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :) I WILL UPDATE SOON! REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Scars

**A/n: OMG I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating! I gave you more than I originally expected to put in this chapter, because I didn't update. Well anyways Here's chapter 2.**

**Leaving for the Best, Returning to Face Why You Left**

**Chapter 2: Scars**

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-" The noise to my alarm clock shuts off as I slam my hand into it. I look at the clock,

6:30.

I groan, as I pull myself out of bed. I take a quick shower, and when I finish I throw on my outfit that I chose yesterday. A White tank-top, with a black vest. I put on a black mini-skirt, and my heels. I apply my make-up, and grab my school bag, and my keys. I walk out of the room and down the stairs, and see Emmett eating some cereal. I decide to just eat a granola bar, and sit down with Emmett.

"Hey Bro. You ready for school?" I ask him as he puts his bowl in the sink, and grabs his bag and keys.

"OF COURSE!" he yells booming with laughter for some reason. I chuckle a bit and walk out to the garage with him.

"See ya at school." We both yell at the same time. Emmett gets into his car and is about to exit the garage when I stop him and ask:

"Wait! Which car should I take?"

"The porches!" He yells then waits for me to get in, then drives away. And I follow right after him. We arrive at school about 5 minutes later, and see that there are many old vans, trucks, and cars. When I pull into the spot next to Emmett, I see another flashy, expensive car across the lot. It was a silver Volvo. I might get one. I get out of the car and walk over to Emmett who had just gotten out of his car also. Once I lean against his car I notice that practically everyone was staring at us and our cars.

"Hey Em... Is it just me or is everyone staring at us?" I whisper to him not removing my gaze on everyone.

"Oh its not just you." He replies back a grin appearing on his face.

"Soooo... You wanna go get our schedules?" I ask uncertain.

"Absolutely!" He says wrapping his arm around my neck, in a protective way. I then notice that he was glaring at any guy who looked at me with the slightest hint of lust. I sigh.

Emmett will be Emmett, protective brother of the year. You should have seen him when he found out that Seth and I were dating. He totally went berserk. But I should say that he found Seth straddling me and we were making out in my dressing room after our show so... I guess he deserved the right to go berserk. But now what he shouldn't have done was pick seth up then punch him in the face multiple times causing Seth to go unconscious.

Jeez it took Lucas, Me, and several other security guards just to get Emmett off Seth. Then about half an Hour of me and Lucas trying to calm him down while some of the paramedics that were working that night, helping Seth. After Emmett told us he wanted to be alone Lucas and I left his dressing room and started walking back to mine. Lucas said to me "You and Seth?" I knew he always had a thing for me and now that I was dating Seth that kinda crushed his chances. Awkward. Well Seth was alright and forgave Emmett, not pressing charges. Eventually Emmy got over the fact that we were dating. And he just glared at most boys who liked me or even stared at me.

When we got over to the front office, Em let his arm fall and we entered the office, to find an elderly women reading a book. She didn't even notice that we came in here! I cleared my throat which caused her to look up surprised.

"I'm Bella Swan and this is my brother Emmett."

"SUP home dawg!" Emmett said in his best gangster voice, which was actually pretty good. I look up at him increduosly then shake my head in silent laughter.

"So yeah Hommie we come ta get our Schedules for ya know da class thing you have goin on here." Emmett said. I decide to play along.

"Oh Emmy don't be rude. You have to show her your guns first. Then you can tell her to do anything!" I giggle a little in my best princess, girly voice. Did I mention that me and Emmett are natural actors? We probably could be actors if we wanted to.

I look back at her and she looks terrified. I laugh inside my head then say "Cmon Emmy! Show her!" I turn to him then turn back to her.

"G-guns !?" She stutters out.

"Yeah! Guns! The ones that are so powerful and strong!" I nudge Emmett in the chest while she wasn't looking hoping he understood what I meant.

"Okay fine. But only for you Bells." I giggle again. He then pushes up his sleeves and pumps his 'guns' for the elderly women to see. She looks at us like were crazy then... she faints. Greeaattttt...

"Oh shit." I mutter under my breath. I look at Emmett and see that he didn't even notice that she had fainted, he was to mesmerized by his own muscles. I sigh and say,

"Emmett stop ogling your arm muscles and look at what we did!" I huff and point to where the old lady had fainted. Then I hear him mutter, 'Fuck not again!'

"I knew I shouldn't have played along! Last time we did this the man almost fainted then was about to call the cops when we said that our gang was coming here to 'play' around with the kids!"

"Oh but you have to admit that was HILARIOUS!" He said booming out in laughter.

"Shut up! what are we going to do with her? Should we just leave her here and get our schedules or should we tell someone?"

"I think we should tell someone... Just to make sure shes alright... But lets get our stories straight first."

"Okay, We were just our normal selves asking for our schedules and then she fainted. And when she wakes up IF she remembers what really happened deny it." I then compose myself and walk outside and look for the nearest adult, who just happens to be another elderly women that was just entering the school, she didn't seem like a teacher though. I walk over to her and say,

"Me and my brother are new here, and we went to get our schedules but the women at the desk FAINTED!!" I said urgently. I look at her eyes and see the hint of recognition when I say 'women at the desk' then her eyes did this flashing thing when I said 'Fainted. I watched as her small elderly form took off in a sprint to the front office. I was right behind her. Once we reach the office, after the bell signaling school has started rang, she immediately went to see where the front desk lady was, now currently laying down next to Emmett who had elevated her head using a pillow, amusingly found somewhere in the office.

"You kids get to class, I'll take care of this." She said scurrying to take care of the lady who I still didn't know the name of.

"Ummm, I already told you, were new here, we didn't get our schedules yet."

"Oh yes, what are your names?"

"Isabella and Emmett Swan." I say getting a little impatient, for we were already late for our first class, and if we went in late it would draw much more unneeded attention to myself, I already get enough from modeling, singing, and designing, on the other hand Emmett was probably going to soak up all the attention he can get even if hes wanted for many colleges, and he gets even more attention from the ladies because of the band. She hands us our schedules, and slips that need to be signed by each teacher and tells us to return it to the office at the end of school, while more staff are coming to help the fainted women.

We exit the office to find a barren hall. We both exchange schedules to see that we both have all classes together except, I have Biology while he has German. So we walk off to our first class which was English. It takes us only a few minutes to locate the class then another minute to actually get there.

When we get there Emmett holds open the door for me then follows right after me, and I see that the teacher is in the middle of his lesson. All eyes turn to me and Emmett. When he turns around he looks a little pissed off. Then he looks me up and down, and his frown turns into a smug smile. Ewww... He must be at least 50 years old. He then asks,

"You two are, the new students I presume, Isabella and Emmett?"

"Yes." I say shyly. Not wanting the extra attention.

"Could you introduce yourself to the class? Tell us a few things about yourself." Emmett probably noticing that I didn't want to talk in front of the class took the lead and said,

"I'm Emmett and this is my Sister, Isabella or as she likes to be called, Bella."

"We moved from Phoenix, Arizona, and came here to live with our father for senior year." He said a little smug. Probably wondering if anyone recognized us.

"Thank you, now Emmett please take a seat next to Jessica, second row. And Isabella... sit next to Jasper row...three." My heart jumps a little when he says Jasper. I realize that its entirely possible that this is the same Jasper who used to torment me.

"Its Bella" I mumble under my breath. Then I look up to see, something that makes my emotions go hay wire with happiness, excitement, confidence. It was really Jasper who used to torment me with Edward. Now was a perfect chance to get back at him. But I wont do anything drastic now, just wait for the rest of the group, then get them all at once. I walk over to the empty seat next to him, and sit down.

"Hi there, I'm Jasper Hale."

"Bella." Not saying my last name not wanting to give anything away, remembering that Emmett never did say our last name. I then turn and look at the board where ... Mr. Mason was continuing his lecture that we interrupted. I could feel his eyes on me along with everyone else. About another 45 minutes later the bell rang and I grabbed my bag and went to see Emmett who was waiting for me at the front of class. I walk up to him because we still had the same class next.

***Skip to Lunch***

I was currently walking with Emmett to lunch, when a girl that was sitting next to Emmett in English, Jessica, came up to us and asked,

"Hi there! I'm Jessica. I was in your English class. Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?" I struggled to find an excuse to not sit with her, so that I could talk to Emmett about the Cullens and Hales. Lie.

"Sorry, but me and my brother already agreed to sit with someone else, maybe tomorrow?" I said pretending to be cheerful. I just lied through my teeth.

"So who are we sitting with again? Cause I don't remember agreeing to sit with someone." Emmett asked me while we entered the lunch line.

"Oh... Well I just didn't want to sit with her, I want to talk to you about the Cullens and Hales as long as we aren't interrupted." I grab a sandwich, and a bottle of water, pay for it then find a empty table to sit at. Me and Emmett sit down and begin eating. Emmett had taken 4 sandwiches, a bottle of water, Chips, and an apple. Jeez he can eat. And just when I was about to say something 2 boys, one was Asian with a bad complexion, while another was a boy who had also been in my English class, I think his name was Mike. They didn't hesitate to take a seat. What happened to manners? Couldn't they at least ask to sit down with us?

"Hey, Im Eric. And this is Mike." The boy with the bad complexion said. Then they started asking me and Emmett questions. It was annoying as hell. I probably would've banged my head on the table at this point. I stopped listening to them a little while after, until I heard them say something about a talent contest. I started listening.

"Talent Contest?" I ask truly curious. When Eric noticed that I was finally responding his eyes flashed, probably with joy.

"Oh yeah, You can still enter if you want. And basically you can do whatever you like. It's in a week."

I look over at Emmett, my eyes pleading him.

"Groups? What about people outside of school?" I ask. Then when I think about it a little more, I realize that if I was entering then I would be singing. What if someone recognized me?

"Oh sure, you can have as many people as you like in your group. And you just have to get the school to clear the person outside of school."

"Where do we have to sign up?" I ask a little impatiently.

"I... Um... Actually am the one who is in charge of the list so do you want me to put your names down?"

"Sure sign me and Emmett up, and a out of school kid, Seth Williams."

"Oh, OK. Did you know that there is a Guy named Seth Williams, he the guitarist in the band The Anonymous." He said. Boy was he going to be surprised at the Talent Contest. That's when Mike jumped into the conversation.

"Oh, I love that band. My favorite. Dude, Juliet is HOT." Mike said forgetting that I was right here and now rambling about how hot girls are. I saw Emmett trying to block out Mikes voice, he didn't need to know how hot his sister was. And I, I thought this was funny. Mike complementing me without even knowing it, Emmett not being able to shut Mike up without violence and blowing our cover, and now I could show everyone how talented I really was. This was great.

Finally the bell rang and Me and Emmett walked off to our next class. P.E. I really hated this class. Not because of I couldn't do anything without tripping and falling, cause I could do pretty much anything athletic as long as it didn't involve something simple like... Walking, the real reason why I didn't want to do it was because all the girls got jealous of me when they saw all the guys drool over me. Well I pretty much assume that's going to happen, i mean cmon it happened everyday at my old school.

I walk over to the gym teacher and get him to sign my slip then he tells me that if I didn't have anything to change into then I would be sitting out today and gave me a locker number. But thankfully i'm prepared and I have something to change into. So just when I turn around I hit something. I look up and realize that its a boy. He had bronze hair, Pale skin, _(A/n: No NOT VAMPY) _and his hair was messy but he pulled the look off. He had these dazzling green eyes. But when I look him up and down it reminded me of something. He had a lanky figure, but still somewhat muscular. He reminded me of an older version of Edward. This god couldn't possibly be the one who bullied me in freshman year. It impossible, but yet so... possible. _Bella! What are you thinking? God? You have a boyfriend! Keep it together!!_He grabbed my arm to steady me to make sure I wouldn't fall down again, He stared into my eyes for what seemed like years until I realized that I had to change, so unwillingly I removed my arm from his grip then mumbled a sorry and practically ran to the girls locker room. I saw his face flash with hurt when I removed his arm, I really wanted to know who that was. But when I looked at him, I was pretty sure that it was Edward Cullen.

When I entered the locker room I saw many girls changing and talking. They had various things to change into, sports bras, T-Shirts, Tight Athletic tanks. But For those who were wearing sports bras they didn't have much. If you know what I mean. So I went to my locker through my bag in, then started changing into my pink and black sports bra, and some black running pants. Suddenly I felt like there were eyes on my back so I turned around to see everyone staring at me... well my body. I smirk as I turn my back from everyone. Then I hear the frantic whispers from the girls in the room. They said stuff like 'Are those real?' 'OMG she is going to be a problem.' My old school did this to. But if you think this is bad, just wait until I leave the locker room. Scary.

I stuff my old clothes back into my locker then, feighning ignorance I walk outside of the girls changing room, leaving a stuned girl population. When I exit I realize that there were only a couple girls who had finished changing, while practically all the guys were on the bleachers waiting for everyone else. I know that alot of guys are staring at me now, but all I do is ignore it then search through the crowd for Emmett. I find him quickly, not missing his gigantic frame. He was with a small group of boys talking about... Hell why do I care what they are talking about. I decide to leave him be and make his own friends, just when I turn around I hear Emmett call my name several times loud enough to get everyone in the gym looking either his or my direction.

I sigh, then begin walking over to him. Slowly everyone goes back to their socializing tearing their eyes away from us. When I reach him, he pulls me to the side and whispers,

"All of the Cullens and Hales are in this period." He nods his head in the direction of the other side of the gym, where you could see 4 students sitting on the bleachers, Jasper (In my English Class) , Edward (The God) staring at me, while the blond,Rosalie, is switching between glaring at me and staring at Emmett, And the short one, Alice, smiling at me. That's different. When me and Edwards eyes meet I smile and wink at him then turning to Emmett.

Just then the teacher, Mr. Parsons, comes in and tells us we will be doing short one-on-one racing. I smile at this. I can run hella fast. I just can't walk without falling down. There is a difference. He says he will be pairing us off by speed and gender. So he splits me off into a girls group then tells us to begin, when we finish the winner reports to him. Of course I won, and he split me into another girls group, which again I dominated. I continued this course until I was just getting bored because I couldn't go full speed. Finally I was done beating all the girls and asked if I could face the boys overall winner. I expected it to be Emmett, but expectantly it was Edward. Who knew he could run. I then overheard him saying something.

He was telling his friends that he would go easy since I'm a girl. I could change that. I walk over to him grab his arm the say,

"Don't you dare go easy on me just because I'm a girl. Who knows maybe I might just beat you."

"Alright." He said. I noticed that he was still hesitating. We took our stating positions, and waited for Mr. Parsons to tell us to go. He blew his whistle. I sprinted as fast as I could to the finish, trying to prove that I didn't need to have him slow down just because I was I girl. And when I finished Edward was right behind me. He looked quite upset. So I decided just to leave him alone. I could care less if he was fucking upset. I was tormented for years because of him. So with that I walk away to the changing room knowing that the bell is going to ring soon and Mr. Parsons was telling everyone to go change. I change back into my other clothes then grab my bags and walk out of the locker room.

By the time I finished changing the bell had rang signalling that class was over. I walked to my last class of the day knowing that Emmett wasn't in this class.

When I arrived at my advanced biology class, I noticed that there was only one seat that was still empty. And it just happened to be sitting next to the god that looks like Edward. _BELLA! Stop That! _I tear my eyes away from him then walk up to the teacher, Mr. Banner, get him to sign my slip, and wait for him to give me more instruction while he was quieting the class. When everyone was quiet, I realized that everyone was staring at me. i blushed and ducked my head slightly. Just then Mr. Banner said,

"Well Isabella why don't you introduce yourself." I smirk at this. This was the perfect time to release the fact that I was Bella Swan from Freshman year, the one who always got bullied on, especially when the source of the bullying was sitting right in front of me. I keep my smirk, still blushing a little and say,

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella, I lived here all my life with my father, Chief Swan, then moved away freshman year due to... circumstances. My brother Emmett, and I just moved from Phoenix, Arizona. We came here for personal reasons, so don't bother to ask." I said promptly looking at Edwards mouth drop to the floor. I smile a breathtaking smile at him then send his a glare, and turn back to

"Well that was interesting , now why don't you sit next to Edward, over here Isabella." He said, but I already knew that was where I was sitting, I mean Cmon there were no other seats in the class. And over my shoulder I said,

"It's Bella." I take my seat next to Edward still aware that his mouth was still open. I look up at him from my eye lashes, smile a small smile and say, in a flirtatious way,

"Hey Edward. Did you miss me?" _(A/n: I was going to leave it there but since I haven't updated in soooo long I decided to make the chapter longer.) _Then changed my look to a very murderous glare, and a wicked smile. I turn away from him looking at who was now going on about something that I had already learned while I was being home schooled. I realized that since I was in the front of the room everyone could stare at me 'without me knowing', but it was quite obvious that they were staring at me, I could feel their eyes on me. But the gaze that was the most intense was Edwards, he was looking at me with knowing, guilt, Sorrow, and even lust.

When the bell rang I quickly walked out of there, but then something grabbed my arm. I looked up to see Edward had grabbed my arm and was now holding me in place, I couldn't move, his grip was to tight.

"Bella look, I'm sor-" He began but I cut him off,

"Oh just Shut the hell up. I don't need your apologies anymore. I needed them years ago when it actually bothered me, not that you ever gave any." I stated trying to pull my arm from his grip.

"Look I was an Ass back then, but I'm different now."

"Oh, really? Well back then I was a stupid young girl who let you bully her every single day without doing anything about it. But I'm different now. Physically and Emotionally." I tried to take my arm away again, but failed. But just then I heard a familiar warm voice that sounded unfamiliarly violent. Emmett.

"Cullen." He said voice sounding agitated.

"Let go of my sister."

"No, not until she forgives me." Boy did this guy have guts, saying something like that to Emmett. And a plus was that Edward used to bully him, so another reason to beat the shit out of him.

"I said let go of her."

"And I said No-" but he was cut off by Emmett slamming him into the lockers, holding Edward up by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't fuck with me or my sister Cullen, or there will be hell to pay." But just then I heard 3 other voices yelling for Emmett to put Edward down. I guessed that it was Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. So I turned around, telling Emmett I would handle it. I was now aware that Emmett was whispering somethings into Edwards ear, me not being able to hear.

So I stood in front of Emmett arms folded across my chest.

"Don't just stand there, stop your brother." Alice yelled. Trying to get passed me. But I just stood there staring into her eyes. Making my eyes look sad when I say,

" 'Stop your brother', why didn't I tell you that Freshman year?" I told Alice.

"What are you talking about?!" She yelled still trying to get to Edward.

"Remember those two nerds Edward picked on, the fat one and shrimpy nerdy girl, in Freshman year?" I asked pretending to look extremely sad. She didn't respond but a hint of recognition was in her eyes, as well as Jasper and Rosalie's.

"So let me ask you something, why didn't you stop YOUR brother?"

"I don't know what your talking about." She said avoiding my gaze.

"Of course you don't. Who would remember someone who in your perspective, deserves to be treated like carp everyday? Who would remember... me?" She looks up at me in shock along with Jasper and Rosalie's. But before they could say anything I continue.

"Even if you don't remember me, I defiantly remember you. I can recall every single time you, your brother and friends stole things from me. I remember each time you teased me. I remember the scars you've all given me. I remember these thing everyday." I point to me forehead, lift up my bangs and point to a scar, where Edward had pushed me against the lockers just how Emmett had done with Edward and my head had hitten the locker, causing me to get a scar.

"This. This right here. This reminds me everyday. Every time I see this, When I go to bed at night, when I wake up in the morning, It reminds me of what I tried to leave behind."

"So Alice Cullen. I ask you again, why didn't you stop your brother?" I pause, thinking of the right words to say.

"Did you ever think about stopping him? Did you think for one second to help me and Emmett? Or did you not care at all about our well being, on the inside and out?" She doesn't answer so I continue.

"Just like how I don't give a shit if Emmett punches Edward in the face right now." Emmett hearing me lifts his right arm about to punch Edward, but me knowing him he wouldn't do it. We didn't come here to be bullies. We just came here to get a point through to them, and to get some revenge. _(A/n sorry slight plot change :p) _

"But... we didn't come here to become bullies. Just to get some point through to you." And with that Emmett lets Edward go and he grabs his bag, and me and Emmett walk away from them. But when I really think about it, I realize that they had given me more scars then I had realized. Some that I probably didn't even know about yet. And with our move here, there were probably a lot more to come.

* * *

**Hey! I hoped you liked it! I defiantly will update soon, I already have written the chapter, again I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in so long! BTW sorry if it kinda sounded cheesy. My sis said it does, but it is necassary :p soooo,**

**Hope you Enjoyed it,**

**Ever ;)**


End file.
